Meeting
by Ominae
Summary: Setsuna and Christina meet again after the end of Operation Fallen Angel. SPOILER: AU - End of Season 1.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00/Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 - Meeting

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Gundam 00 are under the copyright of Seiji Mizushima, Sunrise and the Manichi Broadcasting System.

Summary:

Setsuna and Christina meet again after the end of Operation Fallen Angel. SPOILER: AU - End of Season 1.

* * *

><p>2309 AD<p>

Chilliwack Cemeteries, Chilliwack, British Columbia, Canada, Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations

* * *

><p>Setsuna was standing before the grave of Lichtendahl Tsery, a comrade of his in Celestial Being who was recently killed during a battle with the UN Military in outer space known as Operation Fallen Angel.<p>

_If I had saved you alongside Christina..._

The Krugis teenager remembered the time when he was able to save Christina, but not Lichtendahl after a UN GN-X mobile suit opened fire at the partially damaged mothership which resulted in destruction. Setsuna remembered that even when he was near the damaged ship, the explosion killed Lichty with shrapnel piercing his body combined with heavy blood loss. Christina had been fortunate to be alive as the Exia intervened in time to prevent the shrapnel from killing her when the young man died in front of him after Lichty shielded Christina with his body to save her life. An unknown mobile suit of non-UN origin assisted in the rescue of Christina before Setsuna went to his showdown with Graham Aker.

_That red mobile suit. I didn't know that it was on Celestial Being's side. I'm only thankful that it assisted to bring back Christina._

He knelt down and placed flowers near the grave of Lichtendahl. After all, it seemed the right thing to do. He had done much for Celestial Being. The best thing was to honor his memory.

"Setsuna?"

The 18-year old turned around at the mention of his name, almost drawing out his pistol. He was stunned to see who it was.

"It looked like you saw a ghost."

It was Christina Sierra. Alive and well. The 24-year old woman had her hair placed in a ponytail while wearing a windbreaker, jeans and rubber shoes.

"Christina Sierra." Setsuna greeted Christina, putting away his sidearm on a shoulder holster hidden inside his own windbreaker. He maintained his neutral expression in front of her.

"I didn't expect to see you here actually." Christina moved towards Lichtendahl's grave, placing a bouquet of flowers in front of it. "I thought you were dead with Lichty."

"The Gundam saved me." Setsuna explained to the woman. "Without it, I would have been dead."

"What have you been doing for the past few years?" Christina asked, looking at the grave.

"Hiding. Waiting to see if the world would need Celestial Being."

Christina turned around to see Setsuna.

"Hm, you sound quite serious." She grinned at Setsuna.

"Indeed I am."

Christina the moved to hug him, nearly taking Setsuna by surprise.

"I am so glad that you're alive." Christina leaned her forehead to Setsuna's. "When I heard that the others couldn't find you, I cried in my sleep almost everyday. I thought you were killed by the UN Military."

Setsuna opted to be quiet.

"But right now when I found you here, I was happy." Christina smiled at Setsuna, crying a bit. "Very, very happy."

She then told him. "I love you Setsuna. I really do. I've thought about it for two years now."

Setsuna heard that word. The last word he heard from his mother before he joined in a jihad with KPSA for Allah.

"I..." The young man was confused by Christina's words. He didn't know how to love anymore after he gunned down his own flesh and blood. In other words, Setsuna felt awkward as he didn't know how to reply to her.

"I understand if you were shocked by all this." Christina kept hugging Setsuna, her forehead still leaning on his. "I want to try this, Setsuna. You were my savior back there. And I really meant it when I say that I love you. You saved me to give me another chance to help Celestial Being for a better world." To prove it, she kissed him near the corner of his right lower lip. "For that, I thank you."

"Christina." Setsuna felt his heart beat more rapidly than usual, inhaling and exhaling faster than before. _Will I be able to love again?_

"In fact, I want to start making a better world with you, Setsuna." The brown-haired woman whispered to the Gundam Meister's right ear.

_Alright. _He silently nodded, allowing Christina to hug her and all while he awkwardly hugged her back.

THE END

* * *

><p>PS- Yeah. Another ChristinaSetsuna from me. I actually was worried if I can make sense to Setsuna's intervention to save Christina and not Lichtendahl for this one. Hopefully I did this okay like the first one I did. But let me know anyway so's I can fix up some scenario like this again yeah? :p

Hopefully it can make sense in some way or another...

In case you're wondering on the mentioned red mobile suit, it's the GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2. Also this was quite short... And yeah, anyone still daring to do Setsuna/Harem story? Let me know if someone's doing one or if he/she finds the idea cool or not? XD


End file.
